


Sperm Contains 450 Calories

by WLWritings (shniam)



Category: Westlife
Genre: Ficlet, I dont know if the picture and the article were ever in the same magazine, I read it in an article!, M/M, the sperm fact is true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/WLWritings
Summary: Gillian reads an interesting article and notes a photograph from a recent club opening.  Are the two connected...?





	Sperm Contains 450 Calories

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on DCT 2 many years ago and this was one of my first attempts at writing fic as the archive is closing/closed I thought I would store them here!

Sperm contains 450 calories.

As Gillian read the headline to the article she gave a silent chuckle, it was the sort of useless information that her husband   
liked. Making a mental note to tell him later she picked up her mug of tea and settled down to read it, reaching for a biscuit she stopped herself. She had already eaten half the packet!

Turning over the page of the magazine Gillian was met with a photo of her friend and her husband.   
`Gina is looking a bit thin these days.' She thought with concern.  
Giving in and biting into a biscuit as she thought back to the previous page, she grinned. `Maybe she's not getting any!' And promptly finished the biscuit.

Reading the article about the opening of another club in Dublin, Gillian picked out a library photo of the band promoting their   
recent album.   
Picking up her mug of tea, she studied the picture.   
Nicky was starting to fill out a little now that the tour was starting, Mark seemed to be staying at a steady weight - love appeared to be suiting him. And Kian’s weight always fluctuated with Jodie’s schedule and that of the surf season. Yet Shane's remained at a constant level. 

Sperm contains 450 calories the headline had said.

And tour had started.


End file.
